


Kisses, Promises, and White Lies.

by HiraKiaShi



Series: Promises from the Perpetrator [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraKiaShi/pseuds/HiraKiaShi
Summary: Their hearts are left raw and vunerable in the night. Promises have been made, but sometimes one wants to hear a promise that may be broken, than no promises at all.(Xehanort and Eraqus has a late night argument about how Eraqus gives him everything, but gains nothing in return.)





	Kisses, Promises, and White Lies.

**Author's Note:**

> There's still not enough works to this rarepair. I'm volunteering my drabbles.  
> Let me know if there are any errors, this is unbeta'd and just raw 3 am writing. 
> 
> This is around the time their master left, before Terra and Aqua. Xehanort and Eraqus have been master for about five years now, and are twenty-eight and twenty-five.

“Must you leave so soon?”

 

The question was a quiet whisper, hesitant and frail. The cold night air would drown it out if those words were any quieter. A question that could be ignored, if wished to be. Or answered with a voice of finality. 

Xehanort pulled the other closer as they pretended to sleep. Eraqus’ back to his chest. The thick blankets sheltered their tangled legs from the cold air, but he still felt cold as they spoke on such a subject. One he considers is like walking on thin ice. 

Sometimes the argument was dropped. Xehanort would ignore it, like he hadn't heard it. But sometimes…

“You know I can not stay.” Xehanort sighed back. That was it. The end of this exchange, one they had every night before he would leave the next day. So early in the morning that even Eraqus would not rise until he was long gone.  
Why did they have to ruin it?

“You cannot, or will not?”

He breathed in deeply, the light smell of orchids from the raven hair filled his lungs. Eraqus was so warm.

“You know I must look over the more distant worlds-”  
“Be honest,” Eraqus replied in a somewhat snappy tone. Xehanort did not miss the shake in his request.

He sighed once more. He did not bring Eraqus closer, but pressed a cold hand over his heart. How was he so warm? 

“You know the truth. Why must you torture me by repeating it?”

Silence. Xehanort had silenced the other. He was content with this quiet. Eraqus was breathing harder than normal, but he had resigned from arguing.  
He was on the edge of sleep, his face nestled in Eraqus’ hair, then:

“I’m sorry.” Eraqus sighed.  
Cold lips lazily pressed to the back of the younger one's neck twice. Xehanort's way of quietly forgiving Eraqus when words did not seem to be enough. It was a common practice throughout the years. 

They would argue and bicker all day, sometimes Eraqus would lash out things he hadn't met. Then, late at night, when the guilt of what he said overwhelmed his dreams, he would crawl in the elder one’s bed, teary eyed and a long apology beginning to spill from his lips, and Xehanort would only hold him like he did now. Soft kisses to such a blind and vulnerable spot to show he still loved him. 

A cold shiver ran to his toes as another, longer kiss pressed between his shoulder blades. Another kind of kiss Eraqus knew well. 

“You need to sleep if you plan to leave before sunrise. It's already late,” he said somewhat irritably. He did not want to make love if it was the only plan Xehanort had to comfort him.  
Another kiss, lower.

“Xeha,” he gripped the hand over his heart before it began drift lower as well. Fingertips grazed over his skin, leaving goosebumps behind. 

 

“I will... have time,” he muttered between kisses, each one lower than the next. He stopped just above Eraqus’ tailbone, awaiting complete consent. His hand lightly held onto a hip, warmth radiating from the sweatpants Eraqus always wore to bed. When no immediate response came, he hesitantly toyed with the elastic around his waist, but did not push further.

 

Eraqus sat silently, and before Xehanort was going to give in, another whisper was barely heard.  
“Will you stay until I wake?” 

Damn, could they not over this already?

“Eraqus, I can't promise-"

He winced as Eraqus pushed him aside to sit up. Whatever he was about to say, was the wrong answer. He continued laying down along Eraqus’ legs, looking up at the pained glare he was trying to give. 

“Xehanort you promise me nothing but that you will return to me. Not when, nor an estimate as to how long you will leave me alone, but that you will return.”

“Is,” he thought hard on his words as he looked up at those glaring eyes, “is this not enough?”

He thought it was. Xehanort had never planned to ever come back after he passed the exam. The only reason he returned was for his best friend and lover, who swore to their master that he would teach the next generation of keyblade wielders when they came. Meaning that he would have to look over the land of departure for the rest of his life.

“I feel it is when I promise you everything! My loyalty to you, my patience, my support!”  
He grabbed Xehanort’s other hand and pressed it to his chest. His heart was hammering. 

“I promised my heart to you. Is it truly too much to ask for you to stay a few hours longer? To wake up in bed beside you? Without feeling utterly alone and unsure when you will return to me? This world has always been quiet, but the peace is painful without anyone here.”

Xehanort stared down at their hands. He was too afraid to look back into his lover’s eyes. Eraqus was right.  
He promised everything while he gave nothing in return. But he couldn't, the things he was experimenting with, if he promised more than he already did, he feared that the darkness he has been dipping into may hurt Eraqus more than he already does.  
“I did not realize how much this bothered you so,” he started, “I am being selfish.” 

The Heart still hammered under his palm, but it began to beat softer. Xehanort turned his hand to grab Eraqus' and brought it to his lips.  
“I'll stay until you wake, if this makes you happy.” 

“It’s a start, I can't remember the last time we woke up together. It had to have been before our master left us.”  
“Stop pretending to be older than you are,” he chuckled. The tension began to dissipate. “Soon you will say your back aches and groan how apprentices aren't like they used to be.” 

“It is a shame none have come up with the potential yet." He sighed. The silence took over once more as Eraqus'fingers found their way into long white hair. Xehanort hummed in satisfaction. Once more, it was Eraqus who broke the peace. "..I wouldn't mind my back aching tomorrow. Or any other day for that matter, as long as I have you to accompany me through the night.” 

Xehanort grinned, white teeth flashing almost menacingly in the dark. He leaned forward, kissing just above Eraqus heart. “I believe this in an invitation,” he mused before kissing lower.  
Eraqus gasped as lips pressed around one of his more erogenous points on his chest.

“As long as I wake to find you with me in the morning,” Eraqus said again, hoping Xehanort would finally agree to stay.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> A year or so later, Eraqus discovers Terra while Xehanort is still away.  
> His world becomes alot less lonely.


End file.
